Harry Potter y la salvacion francesa
by Darkan89
Summary: Es una historia de amor/odio/dolor; antes de salvar a Sirius en su tercer año Harry salva a Mione de ser mordida por Remus, al despertarse en la enfermeria Harry se entera que ya no lo quieren ver en la torre de Gryffindor y decide cambiarse de escuela.


LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENCEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA INGENIOSA J..

La noche en la que salvaron a Sirius Harry se dejo morder por Remus para salvarle la vida a su amada Hermione pero desde ese momento las cosas cambiaron entre él y sus dos mejores amigos; Hermione decidió confesarle a Ron lo que sentía por el y comenzar a salir juntos, mientras los dos le dieron la espalda a Harry y pusieron a todo Gryffindor en su contra.

Banquete despedida…

"Otro año a pasado y debemos felicitar a la casa de Ravenclaw por lograr adquirir la copa de las casas mientras Gryffindor a ganado la copa de Quidditch; hemos de quitar puntos de último momento para la casa de Gryffindor por dejarse guiar por el prejuicio y generar que uno de ustedes haya presentado una petición de cambio de escuela porque cree que no esta seguro aquí, le quito 200, y al señor Weasley y la señorita Granger 50 puntos a cada uno por no ver el sufrimiento que se puede causar a alguien muy cercano a nosotros cuando este pasa por un momento que le ha cambiado la vida para siempre. Es una lastima tener que hacer esto pero todos los de Gryffindor han traicionado los valores que caracterizan a su casa. Bueno pueden comenzar a comer" anuncio Dumbledore sabiendo que Harry no se encontraba en el banquete por miedo a terminar envenenado con plata y había decidido ir a la cocina ha comer antes de dirigirse al tren.

El resto de los alumnos miraban de reojo a los de la casa de Gryffindor hasta que notaron que faltaba alguien que siempre se destacaba y fue en ese momento en el que todos supieron lo que habia sucedido. La casa de Gryffindor empezo a recibir mayor cantidad de miradas de odio, sobre todo los que habian sido amigos de Harry.

'No puedo creer que todos los de esa mesa sean alumnos pertenecientes a mi casa' pensó Minerva, mientras veia la cara del resto de los alumnos del colegio y antes de anunciar "Todos los de Gryffindor se quedan después de terminar el banquete."

Al terminarse el banquete todos los alumnos se retiraron a dormir menos la casa de Gryffindor.

"Necesito que me expliquen que es lo que han hecho" grito McGonagal

"Profesora la verdad es que decidimos que no queremos a una bestia en nuestra torre" respondió Hermione

"Lastima que esa bestia, como ustedes han llamado al señor Potter, es desendiente de grandes magos y como el ultimo de su línea a tomado su lugar como jefe de la familia Potter y, con mucho dolor, debo anunciarles que todos ustedes han sido declarados enemigos de las familias Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Hufflepuf-LeFay-Midin-Ravenclaw-Evans por lo cual desde el año que viene deben buscarse un nuevo buscador, ya que Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Hufflepuf-LeFay-Midin-Ravenclaw-Evans fue cambiado a una en el continente y sus calificaciones han sido mejores que las de cualquiera en estos últimos años pero nos ha pedido que nunca las mencionemos frente otros alumnos; señorita Granger Harry ha usado un gira tiempo desde su primer año pero las cosas cambiaron la noche de Hallowen, desde entonces continuo usando el gira tiempo pero estudiaba solo por las noches. Lamento informarles que en este momento el se encuentra tomando un translador hacia su nuevo colegio y, por si no lo sabían, él es lo que es gracias a su buen corazón, él se sacrifico para salvar a la señorita Granger y no lo hizo por interés sino por amor, y ahora se ha marchado por siempre." Dijo McGonagal con tono de decepcion y lagrimas corriendo por su rostro

Mientras la profesora se retiraba del Gran Comedor, todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se quedaron pensando en lo que acababan de hacer y las consecuencias que esto les había generado. Hermione sobre todo pensaba en que habria sucedido si Harry no se hubiese puesto entre Remus y ella, si él la hubiese comenzado a despresiar por haber sido mordida por un hombre lobo o si se habria quedado a su lado sin importarle las consecuencias.

Esa noche los alumnos de la casa de Gryffindor tardaron en dormirse y todos los que habian sido compañeros de Harry empezaron a tener pesadillas sobre lo sucedido y el estado en el que se encontraria Harry Potter en ese momento.

1° Septiembre 1994. Gran Comedor, banquete de bienvenida

"Bienvenidos a otro año escolar, como todos los otros años el Bosque Prohibido esta extrictamente prohibido; además este año no habrá copa de quidditch debido a que contaremos con la localia del Torneo de los Tres Magos y la presencia de otras dos escuelas, la escuela de magia y hechicería francesa Beuxbatons y la búlgara Dumstrang. Disfruten del banquete" anuncio Dumbledore antes de ponerse a hablar con McGonagal.

"Albus, creemos que Harry estará presente este año pero no sabemos por parte de cual escuela" le anuncio ella.

1 semana mas tarde…

"SILENCIO. Demosle la bienvenida a nuestro compatriotas de Dumstrang, quienes son guiados por su director Igor Karkarof y su estrella Victor Krum" dijo Dumbledore permitiendo que se habran las puertas e ingresen los alumnos de Dumstrang. "Bienvenido Igor" le dijo Albus

"Buenas Dumbledore; ¿todavia no ha llegado Maxime?" le contesto

"Me temo que recién acaban de aterrizar" dijo Dumbledore antes de anunciar "Ahora debemos darle la bienvenida a las alumnas de Beuxbatons, su directora Madam Maxime y su único alumno varón", con esto las puertas se abrieron y entraron las bellas alumnas de Beuxbatons guiadas por su directora.

"Bienvenida Maxime" dijo Dumbledore besándole la mano

"Albus, como notaras mi alumno prodigio todavía no ha entrado pero permítanme presentarles a su pareja la señorita Fleur Delacour" dijo Maxime mientras las puertas se abrían y un único alumno ingresaba rumbo a la señorita; al verlo Maxime anucio "Tengo el honor de presentarles al nuevo buscador del equipo nacional de Francia, joven prodigio y campeón de duelo, Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Hufflepuf-LeFay-Midin-Ravenclaw-Evans."

Al ser introducido a todos, Harry se quito la capucha permitiéndoles ver su largo y rebelde pelo negro y sus ojos verde-dorado.

"Buenas profesor Dumbledore, profesora McGonagal como verán las cosas cambiaron pues este año me toca rendir los OWLs, los cuales supuestamente debería rendir el año que viene pero al ver el resultado de mis examenes de ingreso para Beuxbatons todos los profesores decidieron que debería entrar en quinto año y no en cuarto como debería ser; además soy bastante afortunado al haber encontrado mi compañera para toda la vida, la cual me permitió olvidar a esa persona que yo amaba y decidió darme la espalda rompiéndome el corazón y haciandome desear no haberla rescatado de ser mordida por un licántropo, Fleur es todo y mucho mas de lo que desee tener en mi vida" les comento Harry mientras abrazaba a su amada.

"Bienvenido sea señor Potter a Hogwarts y esperamos que usted pueda perdonarnos por no ser capaces de evitar que usted tuviera que irse del colegio. A nosotros nos hubiera gustado ver de lo que es capaz pero sospecho que eso lo sabremos si es que decide entrar al torneo" le dijo Dumbledore mientras la mayoria de los profesores sonreia al ver al adolescente que se habia tenido que marchar por culpa de la mayoria de los alumnos.

"Profesor Dumbledore será mejor que esto lo hablemos en su despacho mas tarde, ademas quiero comentarle todo lo que me sucedio desde que salí de aquí" le comentó Harry antes de dirigirse a su lugar junto a su amada y compañeros.

Todos los alumnos no podian creer que aquel que los habia abandonado por el prejuicio de la casa de Gryffindor y Slytherin y gran parte de los de Ravenclaw, se encontraba allí frente a ellos luego de haber pasado por un asombroso cambio.

_Flashback_

_El verano siguiente a haber dejado Hogwarts y ser transferido a Beuxbatons, Harry estuvo entrenando y estudiando en la villa que la familia Potter tenía en las cercanias del terreno del colegio. El entrenamiento de Harry consistia en salir a correr todas las mañanas a las 5 de la mañana, con las ropas que habia preparado con un hechizo para que tuvieran peso, durante una hora y, luego, una hora de artes marciales en la academia de la villa._

_Al terminar de entrenar Harry se daba una ducha y desayunaba lo que cocinara antes de dirijirse a la biblioteca a estudiar. Para las 6 de la tarde Harry salia de la biblioteca rumbo a las mazmorras donde practicaba posiones._

_Los viernes, sabados y domingos por la noche Harry los pasaba en un boliche donde conocio a Fleur Delacour._

_**Inside flashback**_

_**La noche del 15 de junio, Harry entraba al boliche mas popular de Paris; al principio de la noche Harry se dedico a observar las chicas que bailaban mientras charlaba con la que atendia la barra. Bien entrada la noche, cerca de las 3 de la mañana, Harry vio como un par de chicos trataban a una rubia hermosa y decidio intervenir.**_

_**"Me parece que deberian dejarla sola" les dijo Harry a los dos que molestaban a la joven**_

_**"Mejor no te metas extraño que la cosa es con ella, ademas estamos seguros que a ella le gusta como la tratamos" le respondieron ambos**_

_**Harry miro un rato a la joven y logró notar que sus ojos estaban vidriosos por lo cual supo que a ella no le gustaba que la trataran mal pero tambien vio una ligera preocupacion en los ojos de ella.**_

_**"Será mejor que no se les ocurra volver a tocarla porque un verdadero caballero no debería tratar a una dama tan hermosa como ella de esa manera, además si ustedes son franceses generan que cualquiera que recien viene a vivir en el país piense que todos son iguales y decida marcharse" les dijo Harry tratando de no enojarse**_

_**Al escuchar esto los dos muchachos se marcharon dejando a la jovencita en compania de Harry.**_

_**"¿Te encuentras bien? Espero que estas cosas no sucedan muy seguido por aquí" le dijo Harry con una sonrisa y tendiendole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse**_

_**"Gracias por tu ayuda, me llamo Fleur Delacour y si me encuentro bien gracias a tí. Estas cosas no le pasan mucho a otras personas pero a mi me pasa seguido" dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su hermoso rostro  
"No es problema alguno señorita Delacour, creo que seremos compañeros desde este año; me llamo Harry James Emrys , pero todos me conocen como 'el niño que vivio', hasta el año pasado cursaba en Hogwarts y para mi poca suerte mis supuestos amigos y compañeros de casa me expulsaron de ella por haber salvado a una amiga de ser mordida por un licantropo, lo cual genero que me mordiera a mi" le saludo Harry**_

_**"Eso es terrible, parece que en Inglaterra hay mucho prejucio por las criaturas magicas. ¿Tienes algo que hacer en este momento?" le contesto Fleur.**_

_**"Si, es terrible y no, estoy disponible para lo que una hermosa doncella como usted necesite, ademas me gustaria poder llegar a conocernos mas pues mi lobo interior me dice que tu eres la indicada para estar conmigo el resto de mi vida" le dijo Harry con una sonrisa y un tinte colorado en la cara.**_

_**Fleur al oir esto se puso a pensar un rato y descubrio que su parte veela le decia lo mismo que la parte lobo de Harry.**_

_**"Harry, debes conocer a mi familia pues yo soy parte veela y esa parte me esta diciendo que tu eres el indicado para mi" le comento Fleur antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios.**_

_**Al separarse de ese beso, Harry tomo la mano derecha de Fleur en su mano izquierda y se aparecieron a las cercanias de la Mansion Delacour. Ella entró primero y le aviso que podia pasar.**_

_**Cuando estaban dentro, Harry se encontro con toda la familia de Fleur y se puso muy nervioso.**_

_ESTOY PONIENDO EN ADOPCION TODAS MIS HISTORIAS, YA QUE POR LA FALTA DE TIEMPO LIBRE NO HE PODIDO CONTINUARLAS._

_ESPERO LOS CONTACTOS POR LAS ADOPCIONES._


End file.
